The Soccer Tournament
by rainbowmangayurilover808
Summary: There is an annual Soccer tournament at the Nura clan main house. Except, this time, the Gyuki clan, a sub clan of the Nura clan, is going up against the Nura clan. But, none of these yokai seem to want to have a regular game. They decide to use their powers instead. What will become of these crazy yokai! Enjoy!


Hello! This is rainbowmangayurilover808. First, I forgot to do this with my first story, but, the characters don't belong to me. This is my second story. I hope you enjoy it. But, I also encourage you to read my first story too. It is in Nurarihyon No Mago too, in the rated T section, it is called "Frozen Takoyaki Frozen Love" and the main characters are Tsurara Oikawa and Reira. The genres are romance and drama. I only put it in the T section becuase there is fighting and blood in it. Either way, please comment!

The Soccer Tournament

It was a warm evening at the Nura Clan Main House. The Sakura trees were in bloom, looking like big, pink puff balls. Their graceful petals fluttering all about, and meanwhile, there was a young yokai from the Gyuki Clan in one of those sakura trees who had two black pigtails, and had a horse skull on his head like a helmet named Mezumaru. Mezu was sitting in a Sakura tree wondering where his partner Gozumaru was. "Mezu you idiot!" he heard a familiar obnoxious voice yell, "Where the hell were you?!" the voice belonged to Gozumaru, a young troubled yokai also from the Gyuki Clan who had short brown hair in the traditional samurai hairstyle, except he wasn't balding, hair covering his left eye, and wore a brown scarf.

He bonked Mezu on the head right where the tip of his horse skull was, "Ahhhhhh! Don't hit me from the front, now I can't see!" Mezu fell off the tree, and was stumbling about blindly like a common drunk. He fell into a hole, and his legs were dangling about in a comical fashion. "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Gozu laughed. Mezu put his skull back, "Shut up! Lay off stupid Gozu! Either way, I was wondering where you were too!" "I was especially annoyed since today is the Gyuki Clan Soccer Tournament!" Gozu yelled proudly.

"Gozu, it's barely is a soccer tournament, it's mostly just you grabbing the ball, shoving people out of the way, tossing it in net, and they usually end with fist fights!" Mezu said. "Hey! If they didn't want us to use our hands, then they would make using your hands against the rules!" Gozu yelled back. "It's the first rule in the rulebook!" Mezu yelled holding up the rule book. "Oh yeah?!" Gozu yanked it out of his hands, and read the first rule in the rule book. Gozu read it aloud "You are not allowed to use your hands in the game of soccer. It punishable by blah, blah, blah, fine! This time you're right! But we're yokai! We don't follow rules!" Gozu said. "We do if we play games that have rules." Mezu said smiling pointing at the rulebook.

"Shut up!" Gozu knocked Mezu on the head. "Ow! Why did you hit me on the head?" "It's because you were being a smart mouth!" "You mean by enforcing the rules?" Mezu said. "Shut up!" Gozu hit Mezu again, "Besides, we're playing against the Nura Clan today!" "Really?" Mezu put on his jersey that said "Go Gyuki Clan Go" on it, and then said "Screw the rules, let's go!" "Come on you too!" Gyuki, a tall man with long black hair covering his right eye, said wearing a baseball hat that said "Gyuki Clan is Number 1", and a gigantic glove that said "We're Number 1". "Why does it always look weird when we see Lord Gyuki like that even though we see it every time we have one of these things?" Gozu said looking at Mezu. "I don't know. It'll be one the mysteries of life." Mezu said.

At the soccer field, both clans were stretching, and getting ready for the game. Rikuo, the third commander of the Nura Clan, was in his yokai form. He had red eyes, long hair that was in a horizontal line from the back of his head, hence the yokai Nurarihyon. Mezu was the announcer, as always, and the three karasu tengu Sasami, a female karasu tengu in her human form with short straight black hair, Kuroumaru, a stern karasu tengu in his human form with short messy black hair and Tosakamaru, a blond karasu tengu in his human form, with a wild mohawk were the referees. Not their father however; they didn't trust him to do fair refereeing. "Hey! Why are all the referees from the Nura Clan! There should be someone from the Gyuki Clan refereeing too!" Gozu yelled. "I'll keep an eye on the refereeing." Mezu said.

Tosakamaru, , held the ball over Rikuo, and Gozumaru. "I'm going to beat you Rikuo! You just see! The Gyuki Clan is the best!" "No I'm going to beat you! Besides the Gyuki Clan is just a sub clan of the Nura Clan!" "Shut up! Wanna make something of it?!" Gozu said pulling up his sleeves. "Help Yuki Onna! Gozu is being a meanie!" Rikuo faked delicate flower. "Hey! Leave waka alone!" a girl with skin as white as snow, hair the colour of black that got lighter at the top, and wore a scarf because of her icy breath. "What?! I never did anything!" "You threatened him didn't you?! Step aside waka, I'll take care of him!" Yuki Onna said rolling up her sleeves, if she had any. They were all wearing typical soccer uniforms. "Oh right! We're not wearing kimonos." Yuki Onna said. "Dimwit!" Gozu insulted. "Why you jer-

"Cut it out both of you! Don't make us take out the Tasers!" Kuroumaru, , said. "We have Tasers?" Tosakamaru asked. "Yes, in case there are fist fights." Sasami said. "Oh-kay. Either way. Begin!" Tosakamaru dropped the ball. "HUHAH!" Rikuo yelled. He booted the ball towards the Gyuki soccer net. "Besides, there are always fist fights." Tosakamaru said looking at his brother and sister. They shrugged.

One of the huge Gyuki clan yokai was the goalie. It was way too big for the net! The soccer ball bounced off of the yokai."And our cheating method seems to be working!" Mezu yelled. Nurarihyon, Rikuo's grandpa who was an old man with a long horizontal head, was watching from the stands, next to Gyuki with his get up. "How could you Gyuki?" Hitostume asked. "All's fair in love, and war!" Gyuki, and Nurarihyon yelled. "We'll fight fire with fire!" Rikuo yelled, "Aotabou! You're the goalie!" "What?! Bu- "That's an order!" Rikuo said with a grin. "Oh, fine!" Aotabou went in net.

Gozu had the ball. He was sprinting towards the Nura clan net, a group of yokai went in front of him. "And Gozu is off to an early leave! Dammit! There are people surrounding him! Bad idea if you ask me!" Mezu said on the microphone. Gozu continued running, while shoving people out of the way. From the stands, you could see people flying everywhere by the barrel full! Yuki Onna came onto the scene, she blew the ground below Gozu, causing him to slip. "And Gozu slips on Yuki Onna's ice! People, just where did the rules go?!" Mezu enthusiastically yelled. "There's no rule against freezing the ground beneath someone!" Yuki Onna yelled holding her fist up.

A random Gyuki yokai took the ball and continued towards the Nura clan net. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kejōrō kicked him in the face, causing him to fall losing the ball. "Hah!" she yelled, "Don't tell me that women are weak!" She ran with the ball, and passed it to Rikuo. "Go waka!" the small yokai from the stands yelled. Two Gyuki yokai came at Rikuo. He used his Nurarihyon ability and disapeared. The two Gyuki yokai bumped into each other. "That's my grandson, using his abilities to cheat at Soccer." Nurarihyon said with a tissue. "Hyah!" Rikuo yelled as he kicked his hardest at the Gyuki net. The ball hit the Gyuki yokai very hard. "Ow." it calmly said. "Jeez, you can't faze this thing!" Rikuo yelled. "Woo hoo! Go Team Gyuki!" Mezu yelled.

"Wait! This game is completely forgetting the rules! Everybody is cheating!" Kuroumaru yelled, "We need to have penalt- The soccer ball hit Kuroumaru in the face. "Score!" Rikuo happily yelled. "Wa-ka!" Kuroumaru said agitated to no ends. "Oh no!" Rikuo started running away. Kuroumaru chased him. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rikuo yelled. In the background, all you could see was a Rikuo being chased by Kuroumaru. "And Kuroumaru chases Rikuo-sama away! Yokai, just what is happening to us!?" Mezu yelled. "Hah! What a disgrace!" Gozu commented. "Take that back vile fiend!" Yuki Onna said. "Never!" Gozu responded. "Why you scrawny baka!" Yuki Onna tackled Gozu to the ground, and the two started beating each other up. Kubinashi, a blond yokai with no neck, covered his face "Can't we have one game of Soccer without a fist fight?" "Referees! Do something!" Kurotabou, a lecherous monk with long black hair, yelled. Sasami and Tosakamaru looked at him, "We're not getting in the middle of that." they both said at the same time.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Rikuo was still being chased. "What's wrong? Afraid of a little fighting?!" Kejōrō happily yelled. She hit Kurotabou in the head and tackled him. "Fight like a real man!" she declared. "No!" Kurotabou yelled. "Fine." Kejōrō got off of him, "What a sissy!" Kejōrō hit his back really hard. "Ow!" Kurotabou exclaimed. Kejōrō looked at Kubinashi, "I'd say he looks too comfortable. "she whispered to Kurotabou. "Run Kubinashi!" Kurotabou yelled. Kubinashi looked "Oh no! Stop Kejōrō!" he started running, but Kejōrō is way faster than him. She tackled him and stole his head. "Kubinashi Basketball!" she yelled. Kejōrō started bouncing his head like a basketball. She threw his head at Karasu Tengu. "Ah!" He dropped to the ground and feathers flew everywhere. Kejōrō laughed. She threw Kubinashi's head at Sasami. "Two goals!" she yelled. "You'll end up like waka!" she yelled. "Eek!" Sasami was chasing Kejōrō. "And that is why we don't have soccer tournaments." Setsura, Yuki Onna's mother who has black hair that gets lighter at the top too and is wavy, said "Because there are always idiots causing mayhem!" she yelled back at everyone. Meanwhile, there was a fist fight in process, and two people were getting chased.

The End


End file.
